The Biomedical Engineering Ph.D. program does not begin the formal research leading to the degree until the second year of of study. Therefore, a research project has not yet been selected. My current activities are focused on completing the didactic requirements for this program as well as spending a limited time in the Graduate Prosthodontic Clinic. A goal has been set a research project by late summer or early fall. Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering with clinical specialization in Prosthetic Dentistry.